Lost Voice and Life
by jazminewriter
Summary: Inspired by Sounless Voice and Proof of Life. Something is wrong with Emmet, and it will only be a couple of weeks before he will go away forever...


**Okay, this is a "Subway Bosses/Vocaloid Song Inspired/Already Used Idea" story. I have been doing this story as a comic, but I want to thank peo9411 for translating the fanfiction story **_**The Most Foolish Guy**_** on Deviantart. I put a link to the fanfiction on the portion of my profile called "My Story References!" Also, the song I used is **_**Soundless Voice **_**and **_**Proof of Life**_**. I know; I have used this one already for my earlier fanfiction, **_**Memories in Grey, Black and White**_**. But this time, I will do more of these "Subway Bosses/Vocaloid Song Inspired" if you want me to. **

**Let me tell you a brief explanation about **_**The Most Foolish Guy**_** before I return back to the regulars. Basically, Emmet is born with an incurable disease, and was to live his life in the hospital taking a very bitter medicine. He doesn't take it because he doesn't want to live off of it. In turn, he pretends to take it, which upsets Ingo. After some time, Emmet runs away from the hospital and dies at the street corner, very close to the hospital. Soon, Ingo picks up his old smoking habit and dies from lung cancer two years later. **

**The story is somewhat similar to **_**Soundless Voice **_**and **_**Proof of Life**_**. Rin dies from a disease, but was close to a place where she can be seen by Len. However, we don't know what happens to Len later. If I get anything wrong with the story, let me know by sending a comment or private message. **

**Now, let me get back to the regular things I say before starting a story. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. Do you like this story? Want to see more stories like this? Hit that favorite/follow button for the author! Happy, wait, have an average time reading this sad tragedy. **

**Note: I do not own Pokémon or its characters. I do not own Vocaloid or its songs. And I don' own peo9411's story. All credit goes to her for translating it! And I am using Melina and Zathura in this story! They belong to XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX. **

It was only a week ago. It was something Emmet and I never knew. During work, waiting on the Multi Train, we forgot that the subway tracks are still under construction. That's when I hear Emmet mutter something very weakly. "Ingo…I think…" He was actually ill, but just like having the cold or the flu. No, I am talking about Parkinson's disease. The train crashed, and Emmet was rushed to the hospital. I have to wait for two hours for the doctor's response.

My brother was allowed to leave, but he must take a medicine to stay alive. I had a tiny amount on my finger, and I tasted it. It was very bitter, even I can't take it. I knew that he has to, but I realized that he hasn't been. I occasionally see him tip the bottle of medicine down the sink drain. If he doesn't take it, then he will die. I can't lose him. The doctors did tell me that he will die at any day. I would take Emmet's shifts on the Double Trains, sometimes I won't, and most days I call in sick just to be with my brother. It was extremely hard for me to focus on so much. But today was one day I shouldn't worry.

Emmet went to work today, and he was just going home. I hear the front door open. "Ingo, I'm-"

"SURPRISE!" Today was our twenty-third birthday. I invited Elise and Melina to the party, and we all made so many memories. But those memories of happiness went away as Zathura wanted to tell me something.

_"It's about Emmet. I can see his death drawing nearer every day. He will die in two weeks."_

"Already!? But that's our family reunion! He can't die on that day! Can you tell me where, though?" Zathura predicted Emmet's death place to be in the White Forest, his back leaning against the tallest tree in the entire forest. That was also where we would always play when we were younger…waiting to see the spring season to blossom before our eyes.

I can't tell my sibling. I just can't, but I only told Elise. She has been Emmet's lover for a long time, and I think that she can believe me.

"But to think that after your birthday… This can't be happening, right!?" Elise asks, standing up from her seat.

"It is, Elise. I know that you can't expect your future with him. But there's nothing that we can do to stop this…" This was very heartbreaking for the both of us, and it became a secret for the two of us. I didn't want to break Melina's heart because she will probably tell. We both agreed not to tell Emmet until the time is right. In the meanwhile, today is the last day that I will be working here for a while.

"Shutting down the Battle Subway? Ingo, you're keeping something away from me. Please, I need to know what it is." I was too scared on what to say. I don't want him to know.

The next week, he was getting worse. I heard him sneeze across from the living room, and I heard him say something again. He sneezed out blood. I was getting tense, and today is the day that we are going to see our parents. As we were about to leave the house, snow was falling down. I was very surprised to the sight; Nimbasa doesn't get much snow at all.

We finally get to the White Forest, and our parents were very happy to see us. I kept my very sorrowful expression on my face. My mother asked me what was on my mind. I told her what was going on. She, too, is heartbroken. I made the reunion worse.

Today was now one more day way from the actual reunion. Emmet was sitting by the stone fireplace, a mug of hot cocoa in his gloved hands. I decide that today was the day I tell him.

"Emmet, can I talk to you for a quick second?" Emmet turned around to me and smiled.

"Of course! You can tell me anything!" He keeps his hands and mug in his lap.

"Um…tomorrow, you're going to die. I know what's wrong with you. You're getting worse, Emmet. There's no stopping what's going to happen." Emmet had a blank expression on his face.

"Ingo, you're just playing around. I'm fine." He laughs and looks back at the fire. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But-"I hear Emmet's mug shatter on the wooden floor, the liquid seeping through the cracks. He was gazing at his hands, which were shaking rather unstable. He then turns to me with tears welling up in his silver eyes. "Am I right, brother?"

He holds me tightly and said, "I don't want to die, Ingo! Please! If you can die too, then the two of us can be together!" I knew now that he was very hurt, and that there's no turning back once tomorrow strikes.

The next day, Emmet was missing. No snow was falling, and our father was shouting out my brother's name. "Ingo, please go find your brother. Be back before the snow hits!"

I run quickly into the woods and look around; trying to find that very familiar tree I would spend my childhood days at. Emmet was wearing all white, and finding him is very difficult because he's blended with all the fallen snow from last night.

_ "Ingo…I don't want to go yet… I don't want to leave you, Melina, Elise, Black, White, everyone… Please find me…" _

He'll die at three o' clock. It's two fifty… I only have ten minutes left.

"Emmet! Where are you!?" I screamed, hoping to hear a response.

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

_"Ingo…I…love…you…"_

Too soon too late…

I see Emmet lying next to the tree, tears in his eyes, a smile plastered on his face. His eyes shut. I was on my knees, staring at the lying corpse. My mind went back to many memories he had, from his first violin…meeting Elise…meeting Melina…everything… All of that is gone.

"EMMET!" I shouted into the air, my knees becoming cold from the melted snow. I get up from the covered ground and run towards my lifeless sibling. "You can't leave us now! You have to wake up, Emmet! Please don't give up now!" I shake his body side to side; no response. His arm was draped over my own. It didn't move; he is gone…forever…

I took his body to my parents, and they both were mourning for him… Eventually, we buried him in the backyard with a necklace Elise gave him, his coat and violin. When my father went to get the shovel again, I took a cigarette and lit it behind my mom's back. That is when I said the last thing to Emmet… "You are most foolish guy…"

_Soundless Voice lyrics "This song is Emmet'/Rin's."_

_The voice of the wind whispers into my ear_

_That winter is here; my body trembles._

_Next to me is you; your breath is white and seems cold._

_This year as well, my life has withered; I wait for the upcoming spring apologetically._

_While listening to the chains of the life continue to bud in the light._

_I know of my fate to keep rotting, but still, I am strong._

_I want to breathe; I want to sing._

_I would like to leave something behind:_

_That says, I have lived; a proof of my life…_

_I don't want to sing a sad song. Hey, I'm begging you…right now, all I want…_

_Is to laugh next to you._

_I want to sing a kind song…_

_Several winters pass by, and I finally realized, this emotion was…_

_Unable to convey what I wanted it to, but_

_My heart was always connected to yours, right?_

_It's so dark; I can't see…_

_I can't hear anything…_

_I'm scared…it hurts…its lonely…_

_While everything around me continues to disappear,_

_Only your smile has yet to disappear…_

_You're singing a kind song, aren't you?_

_Even though we're being encompassed by a world of solitude_

_I'm always with you; don't forget that._

_You're never alone._

_I'm not lonely, you're here._

_You hold me close with your warm hands._

_Although I cannot hear anything, I can still understand you._

_That hand you touched me with _

_Told me, "I love you."_

_I don't want to sing a sad song._

_Hey, I'm begging you, right now, all I want_

_Is to sing together with you._

_I want to sing a kind song._

_I want to dedicate it to you…a song of sorrowful parting._

_In the end, I want to tell you: "Thank…you…"_

**I barely cried when finding the lyrics to both songs, and it was so emotional still… But I hope you like this tragedy. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. Do you want to see more stories involving the Subway Bosses? Want to see more Vocaloid/Pokémon crossovers? Hit that favorite/follow button for the author! I am making a comic of this story as well, so I will someday do something with it to share it with all of you! **

**Thank you for reading, and long live Pokémon and Vocaloid! 3**


End file.
